2018-08-19 Jako pes bez pána
Agenti: Srdcová desítka, Kárová desítka, Jóna, Liwdall, Clawie Další účastníci: Silana Úkol: Prošetřit hromadnou ztrátu paměti obyvatel vesničky Středoplky Shrnutí: Pod vesnicí byla základna technofrakce, ze které operoval Profesor. Měl tam muže s velmi silnou myslí, co uměl manipulovat s prostorem a hmotou. Odebírali mu enzymy, dávali je lidem do jídla a on je pak mohl ovládat. Když profesor zemřel způsobilo vysazení enzymu u lidí ztrátu paměti. Většině se podařilo paměť vrátit. Podrobný průběh: Jsme posláni do vesnice Středoplky, kde všichni obyvatelé trpí ztrátou paměti. Přijela tam loď z města Věž pro zásoby a místní loď nepoznávají, nevěnují se své práci, nevědí, kdo jsou. Nikdo a nic tam podle všeho nechybí ani nepřebývá, vojáci nenaměřili ani žádnou magickou aktivitu. Vyžádáme si s sebou Silanu, protože tušíme, že by se její schopnosti mohly hodit. Když dorazíme na místo, vyslechneme si první vojáky. Ti nám řeknou, že podle záznamů všichni najednou zapemněli zhruba před dnem a půl, do té doby jsou vedené poctivě záznamy o práci a pak najednou nic. Od té doby někteří zapomněli znovu a někteří už ne. Z těch, co už znovu nezapomněli je například rodina starosty, která se stravuje výhradně ze zásob od vojáků. Podle sčítání obyvatel před půl rokem, by ve vesnici mělo žít 197 lidí, což souhlasí. Z těch lidí, co zapomínají opakovaně, bydlí většina kolem sýrárny. Ztráta paměti je u lidí tak velká, že si například nepamatují ani jak se jí, vojáci se o ně musí starat. Vypravíme se první do sýrárny, vypadá to tam, jako že lidi odešli uprostřed práce. Najdeme tam nádobku od nějaké látky, kterou Jóna cítí i z hotových sýrů, třeba i rok starých. Stejně tak je ta látka cítit z většiny potravin ve vesnici. Dalším pátráním najdeme opuštěnou podzemní základnu technofrakce, uvnitř je několik mrtvých, roztrhaných na kusy. Jediný živý, kterého tam najdeme, je muž, se zvláštním zařízením na zádech, který má očividně velmi silnou mysl. Dokáže manipulovat prostorem a hmotou a chová velkou zášť k městu Věž. Jasona, který jediný přiznal, že je z města Věž, nechal explodovat. Komunikujeme s ním a přesvědčíme ho, že jsme na jeho straně, jeho inteligence odpovídá malému dítěti. Postupně z něj dostaneme, že na základně přebýval s Profesorem. Ten mu odebíral tím zařízením nějaký enzym, který pak dávali lidem do jídla. Díky tomu ty lidi mohl tady ten ovládat. Lidi ve vesnici tak dělali, co profesor chtěl a jakmile je jednou ovládl, dávali si enzym do jídla sami. Profesor občas odjížděl, teď se ale dlouho nevrátil. Před dvěma dny sem přijeli vojáci technofrakce, řekli mu, že je Profesor mrtvý, zařízení na odběr enzymu je pokažené, nikdo to neumí opravit a tak technofrakce základnu zavírá. Chtěli, aby jel s nima, ale on jim nevěřil a nechtěl nikam jít, tak je nechal vybuchnout. Pravděpodobně kombinace toho, že lidem došli enzymy s vlnou jeho vzteku, kdy zabil ty vojáky, způsobila tu ztrátu paměti (časově to odpovídá). Lidé, co pak jedli jídlo obsahující enzymy, které pak opětovně vyprchaly, opětovně ztratili paměť. Přesvědčíme ho, že máme kamarádku, co by mu uměla to zařízení opravit, když jí to dovolí. Když souhlasí, pošleme pro Silanu. Ta využije toho, že ji k sobě pustil tak blízko a při opravování ho uspí. Chvíli diskutujeme, co s ním dál, ale srdcová desítka ukončí diskuzi tím, že ho zabije. Silaně se později podařilo vrátit většině obyvatel paměť a vybuchnutého Jasona lapit na bleskosvod, takže nakonec všichni přežili. Základna bude důkladně prozkoumána. Kategorie:Záznamy z misí